The Top Rangers
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Almia Is in ruins, Its Rangers exhasted and communications are blocked, but against all the odds, one message makes it out, and unleashes a force The Rangers needed despratly, Lunick and Solana. Rangershipping, Almiashipping, Fioreleadershipping
1. Chapter 1: Calling for Aid

**I am Back, time for a Ranger Story me thinks….**

**Fiore: Lunick, Solana, Aria, Murph (Stood down), Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita.**

**Almia: Kellyn, Keith, Kate, Barlow, Prof. Hastings, Murph, Lunna, Ollie, Elaine, Rhythmi, Isaac, Erma And Crawford. (Sven and Wendy will appear later… Maybe…)**

**Shippings: ****Almiashipping (Kellyn and Kate, Rangershipping (Lunick and Solana), FioreLeadershipping (Spenser and Eltia)**

**Chapter One: Calling for Aid.**

* * *

Almia was in ruins, First Team Dim Sun appeared and started their campaign against the Almia Rangers (Beaten once, but reappeared weeks later), but then the former Terror Organisation dubbed, 'Go-Rock Squad' started to attack them as well, the five Top Rangers were exhausted, Sven and Wendy had been ordered by Chair Person Erma to take time off as they were working themselves into a coma like state.

There was only a few Rangers left who could operate with so many missions coming in, Barlow, Kate, Keith and Kellyn. These four were reaching the level of exhaustion only matched by Rangers who had worked for months without a break.

However they were currently found resting in the Top Ranger 'Den', A small room in the Ranger Union where only the Top Rangers, Erma and Hastings were allowed.

Kate was sitting reading a book on Recent Ranger Captures that seemed (Almost) Flawless, Several of them were by the two most famous Rangers, The Legendary Lunick and Spectacular Solana, the two Rangers who in a month, became Rank 10 without even breaking sweat, they had also been the ones to defeat The Go-Rock Squad, and Capture at least a dozen Legendary Pokémon.

Keith was flat out asleep on the floor, a hat covering his face as he slept, exhausted from the 18 hour days Top Rangers were now expected to work. Kellyn was Reading the Almia times, shaking his head at comments like, 'Completely Unprepared', or 'Washed up'. Which most Reporters were using to describe the Ranger Union.

As they all sat/ laid there, they knew in a few minutes they'd be called for either a meeting or a mission, so it came as no surprise when they heard,

"Keith, Kellyn and Kate to the Operations room please"

"C'mon you guys, quicker we get today done with, the sooner this whole crisis is over" Kate told them, trying to cheer them up.

"I Know Kate, it's just… what if we fail and Almia is taken over by Team Dim Sun or Go Rock Squad?" Kellyn asked,

"Then Another Regions Ranger will have to be sent here to clean up our mess" Kate replied, stretching.

"True, lets go see what awaits us" Kellyn replied following Kate and Dragging Keith along,

As they entered the room they noticed Murph standing there with a strange headset on,

"Sure, I know that…." Murph smiled, Then noticing the Top Rangers had entered the room he Jumped, "Got to go!"

He quickly removed the headgear and looked over at them,

"Do you want the good new or the Really good news?" Murph asked,

"Good news first" Keith replied,

"We finally managed to get a message out to another region!" Murph smiled,

"We broke through the communication barrier?" Kate asked,

"Yep, I sent a message to the one person I knew would help, My Old Leader, Spenser" Murph smiled broadly,

"So what's the really good news?" Kellyn asked,

"Spenser replied with these four Words" Murph smiled showing them the message on Screen.

_Murph,_

_Dispatched Lunick and Solana _

_Spencer._

"Lunick and Solana are on their way here as we speak!" Murph smiled.

"the Legendary Lunick…." Kellyn Breathed,

"The Spectacular Solana" Keith added,

"Yep, old Friends of mine too…." Murph smiled, "It'll be sweet to see them again"

"You… Know… them?" Keith asked, his jaw almost hitting the floor,

"Yep, hang on…." Murph then started to fiddle around with his Styler until, "Here"

He handed them his styler where a lone picture filled the screen, they could see Murph was in the centre while Lunick and Solana stood next to him, each in their ranger poses.

"We were rangers in the same base for almost three Years before I took the job helping Prof. Hastings" Murph nodded,

"Wow…. So you know them really well?" Keith asked,

"Yep, we used to sit and chat for hours, when those two weren't on patrol… anyway, your mission…." Murph replied,

"Mission? No way, we wanna be here when Lunick and Solana arrive!" Kellyn replied,

"That's why you better be quick, I need you to go an fetch Barlow, Crawford, Lunna and Ollie from Vientown and bring them here before Lunick and Solana arrive!" Murph called,

"We'll be back within the hour!" Keith called, practically running out of the door, followed by Kellyn and Kate.

They walked out of the Ranger Union to the usual flashes of Camera's and many questions of Reporters,

"No Comment" They kept replying as they walked off, leaving the Press behind them.

"Dam it, every day that passes more of those Vultures arrive" Kellyn scowled as he flicked his Fine Styler and whisked it around a nearby Doduo, Keith and Kate followed suit and they mounted up and rode off.

* * *

Half an hour Later they arrived and dismounted the Doduo's walking into the Ranger Base. They Noticed Barlow standing where he usually stood trying to cheer up the disgruntled Rangers.

"Listen to me, We have a job to do… we need to protect the citizens so lets get out there and show Those Guys what Rangers are made of!" Barlow called,

"Err, Leader, There's someone here to see you" Crawford told him and he turned to face the three Top Rangers.

"Hello you three, just dropping by?" Barlow asked

"No, we're here to escort you, Crawford, Lunna and Ollie to a meeting at the Ranger Union" Keith replied,

"Great, so now we're being dragged up there to be complained about" Crawford moaned,

"Actually we're part of a welcoming committee" Kellyn Replied,

"Who are we welcoming?" Barlow asked,

"The Legendary Lunick and the Spectacular Solana!" Keith smiled,

"Solana is coming here?" Lunna squealed, "She's my Idol!"

"We know that, your wall is plastered with Pictures of her and you dressed up as her for at least the last two years on Halloween!" Crawford replied,

"Well I'm sorry for supporting the most awesome female Ranger of all time!" Lunna replied,

"Ok you two, keep bickering like this and they'll have arrived by the time you finish!" Barlow called, "So lets move out!"

The Three other Rangers nodded and rushed out, followed by Barlow and the Top Rangers, all of whom ran as fast as they could towards the Union.

* * *

After half hour running they arrived, they noticed that Erma and Hastings had chased off the press and what seemed to be Every Union Ranger was lined up facing a large grass field. Murph, Erma and Hastings stood in front of them with the Operators just behind.

"Top Rangers lined up!" Erma called, and they stood just behind Erma Hastings and Murph but in front of the other Rangers.

They could now see the Little dots which signalled the arrival of the Guests.

"Rangers to Attention!" Hastings called and all stood to attention.

As the Helicopters grew closer The Top Rangers heard Murph mutter something that sounded like "There's one missing"

Then the five helicopters arrived and each door opened to reveal a single figure inside,

"Spenser, Leader of Ringtown Reporting in!" The Man who spoke looked almost too young to be a leader, his hair was Turquoise which matched his eyes, he wore a outfit of Red Ranger Uniform with Yellow Styler. A Large Ferrow crashed next to Spenser and called impressively.

"Joel, Leader of Fall City Reporting in!" The Second man stood tall and proud, he wore purple suit and had Blonde hair and Purple Eyes. At a second glance they saw that a Dodrio appeared from behind him in the chopper landing next to him.

"Cameron, Leader of Summerland Reporting in!" The Third man looked almost too big to be a ranger, he wore a sleeveless T-shirt and Shorts while a towel was wrapped over the back of his neck. His Copper hair and Grey eyes seemed to shine in the light. A moment after he stepped out of the chopper a large Pelipper landed behind him.

"Elita, Leader of Wintown Reporting in!" The First women looked deadly serious and cold, her Pink hair fluttered in the breeze, her light blue eyes seemed to look at everything at once. She wore a White robe like outfit with Red strips along the arms. Much like Cameron, a moment after she stepped out of the chopper, a Skarmory dropped down next to her.

"Top Ranger Aria, Reporting in!" This woman you could easily tell was someone you didn't want to be on the wrong side of. She had blonde hair and piercing Grey eyes told that she was not someone to annoy. Like Joel she wore a purple outfit but seemed to show no emotion on either her face or her body language.

"Where's Lunick and Solana?" One Ranger called,

"They're not here yet?" Cameron asked looking around,

"Should they be?" Murph asked,

"They were meant to be here five minutes before we arrived" Joel replied, "They were coming from the Oblivia Region, where as we were coming from Fiore"

"I'll try calling them, maybe they just hit some turbulence" Spencer added, he put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a pair of high-tech glasses, tapping the side he put them on, immediately an Ear piece appeared along with a microphone which descended from the frame while a mini antenna appear on the other side,

"Calling Lunick and Solana, please Respond" Spenser said into the microphone,

"Lunick and Solana, Please Respond" Spenser repeated, this went on for at least five minutes until they could all tell Spenser was about to lose his cool, in the mean time The four other Rangers had all put on their gear and were waiting for a reply

"DAM IT LUNICK, SOLANA, RESPOND THAT IS AN ORDER!" He barked down the microphone,

"…..*Crackle*….. This is Lunick reportin…..*Crackle*…. Shot Down….*Crackle* Mountain Range…. *Crackle* …. Missing" Came the reply

"Lunick? Repeat please"

"Reporting in….*Crackle* Came under fire… *Crackle* Helicopter shot down…. *Crackle* Pilot gone…. *Crackle* Solana…. *Crackle*…. Ing."

"Lunick please confirm, Your Helicopter was shot down?" Joel asked.

"….Confirmed" Lunick replied from the other end,

"Please confirm, Pilot killed?" Elita asked

"Confirmed"

"Status of Solana?" Cameron asked

"Bailed out early, Currently….*Crackle*…. Missing"

"Confirmation of Location?" Spenser asked,

"Mountain Range" Lunick replied.

"Right, Current Situation?" Elita asked,

"Current Situation… *Crackle* wreckage" Lunick replied,

"Repeat semi-final word, your com device is incorrectly operating" Joel replied,

"Under" Lunick replied,

"Confirm, you are Under Wreckage?" Spenser asked quietly,

"Confirmed" Lunick replied,

"Stay put, we'll Come and get you ASAP" Spenser told him,

"Solana, can you hear me?" Spenser asked,

"… Ouch…. Yeah I hear you Spence" Solana replied,

"What is your current situation?" Joel asked.

"Current situation, nothing odd to report, Though my parachute did open a little late" Solana replied,

"How late?" Cameron asked,

"About 50 Foot of the ground" Solana replied,

"What is your current Location?" Elita asked,

"Um… We'll its snowing and I can see a Castle… that's all I can tell you, as _Someone_ forgot to install our Map Cards!" Solana replied,

"That will be Spenser then" Elita smiled, looking over at the other leader,

"Yep, so shall I await someone to bring me to you guys or….?" Solana started,

"Confirmed, we'll get a couple of people to come to you and Lunick" Spenser replied,

"Fine, I'll wait here then… Awww… Cute!" Solana replied, Spenser could quite clearly guess what was going on, Solana had found a 'cute' Pokémon to capture, "Capture On! ... …. Capture Complete!"

"Talk in a minute Solana, see if you talk with Lunick while we get a couple of people to help" Spenser smiled.

"Roger That, Hey Lun…. Whatcha doin?" Solana asked, and Spenser muted the headset and all four leaders Headsets returned to normal.

"Prof. Hastings, May we have a word?" Spenser asked, Hastings nodded and followed Spenser to stand next to a Helicopter and within five minutes, Hastings had been briefed, he walked back over to the Rangers,

"Keith, Kellyn, Kate please come here, The Rest of you are free to go!" Hastings called, the three Top Rangers walked over,

"Kellyn, Kate, Keith these are the Ranger Leaders of Fiore" Hastings introduced them, "Spenser, Joel, Cameron, Elita, these are the Top Rangers of Almia"

"Pleasure" The four leaders nodded,

"You three, there is something we need you to do" Hastings started,

"Anything Sir!" Kellyn saluted,

"Lunick and Solana have become separated when their Helicopter was shot down, your mission is to go Find them and bring them both back here" Hastings told them, not noticing Kate paling slightly,

"We'll go now, any clues to where in a Almia they are?" Keith asked,

"Lunick is… I believe in the Chroma Highlands and Solana is in the Hia Valley" Hastings told them,

"We'll be back within the hour, c'mon you guys!" Keith called rushing off, the two others following behind….

* * *

**AND CHAPTER!**

**Well after a week writing it, it is done! **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission! Rescue Lunick

**I'M BACK!**

**And it's time for another Chapter, time to see how Lunick and Solana are getting on. **

**Chapter Two: Mission! Rescue Lunick!  
**

* * *

A Few minutes later, the Three Top Rangers ran down the Union Road and Past the Jam-Maker's Cabin never breaking from their run, determined to save their heroes. They ran into Altru Park and took a five minute breather, before looking ahead, they had been running the whole way here and were determined to keep running.

After their breather they ran onto Chroma Road and looked up a slight trail of Black smoke signaled where they wanted to go, they nodded to the security guard and passed the herd of Tauros and Miltank and finally reached the Chroma Highlands, they breathed hard but were easily able to see the wreckage of the Helicopter now.

They rushed up to what had been the entrance to the Chroma ruin's but what now had a large helicopter covering the entrance, they gasped as they saw two large Pokemon, A Kangaskan and Tyranitar standing over a figure trapped under the wreckage, The Legendary Lunick.

"When the Boss hears I finally got Rid of Lunick he will reward me greatly!" A voice called and the three Almia rangers looked over at the figure, He wore A white Jacket with White trousers that had a red line running down them and a large brown wig.

"Do you think I'm sacred of you?" Lunick asked, looking over, then the three Ranger noticed Lunick's capture styler sitting a few inches out of his reach.

"Kangaskan, Get him!" The Grunt called and Lunick smiled, Timing his move perfectly he avoided the Kangaskan which knocked the Wreckage off him enough for him to leap up and grab his styler,

"Capture On!" Lunick called, activating his styler and flicking the capture disc forward.

The Tyranitar lept at him, Lanching a Hyperbeam where he had previously stood, however he had swiftly moved out of the way and flicked his styler around, the Tyranitar launched a Hyperbeam at the line but Lunick pulled a second styler out of his pocket and blocked the attack with it, discarding the broken styler he completed the capture and then smiled, performing a small flick at the end.

"Capture complete!" Lunick smiled, looking around,

"Watch out for Kangaskan!" Kellyn called as Lunick was nearly knocked aside by the Pokemon,

"Minun!" Lunick called, "Poke-Assist Go!"

The Minun jumped past his Ranger and Sent a massive wave of electrical energy at Kangaskhan, which was frozen in place,

"Capture On!" Lunick called and what followed was the swiftest capture that any of the of the Almia Top Ranger's had ever seen, "Capture complete!"

"Urg... I may have bitten off more than I can chew, But I'll be back!" The Grunt whined rushing past the Rangers.

"Wow, We just watched the Legendary Lunick make a couple of captures..." Keith breathed, "This is so cool!"

"Thanks for the Help" Lunick smiled, "Hey, where's Sol?"

"Oh, She's still in the Hia Valley" Kellyn told him,

"Then We best go get her before she complans at me" Lunick smiled, as Minun jumped onto his Shoulder, pointing at Lunick small cuts.

"Mi-Minin Mi!" Minun told Lunick who smiled

"Yeah I know Buddy, but i need to help Sol before we get them looked at" Lunick told the Little Electric Mouse.

The four of them walked down past all of the landmarks the three others had past previously run past.

The Three Almia Rangers frowned as they watched Lunick walk alongside them, his uniform was tatty, had burn marks all over it, rips and tares along the length of it. Overall it showed a rather poor looking Ranger, most people would think he was a ex-Ranger who was down on his luck, but they knew differently, he may look a mess but they respected him for it, it showed him as an experienced Ranger.

They walked until they reached the Ranger Union, preparing to head off to the Hia Valley, but finding their Path blocked by another ranger,

She had medium length bubble Gum Blue hair and kind red eyes, a Plusle Sitting on her shoulder,

"Lunick, How many times do I have to wait while you get saved?" Solana asked,

Lunick chuckled, "Your the one who got trapped in an Active Volcano"

"True, Good Job Murph and Spenser came to find me, I was getting board" Solana told Lunick who nodded,

"Meanwhile I was trapped under the Helicopter and ambushed by a Grunt from the Go-Rock Squad" Lunick replied,

"if i had known I Would've come... even without a Map card" Solana giggled while they both blushed, the three other Rangers looked among themseleves and shrugged, guessing it was a private Joke.

* * *

As they walked into the Ranger Union, they saw Spenser, Joel, Cameron, Elita, Barlow and Hastings waiting for them,

"And you were worried Spenser!" Hastings boasted, "I told you that the Three of them could easily handle the Mission!"

"All I said was that i wanted to join them, just to make sure everything goes ok" Spenser replied, smiling as he looked his Rangers.

"Well you three, you got Lunick and Solana here safely and without major injury" Hastings smiled, "And I would expect nothing less from our three best Top Rangers"

The three rangers smiled and Lunick and Solana looked between one another,

"I'm sure Lunick and Solana are proud of you, being the Founders of the Top Rangers" Spenser looked over at his two Ranger and nodded.

"Wow, so what can you do as First Class Rangers?" Keith asked,

"We run the base when Spence is away, we can Issue Missions and we are in charge of the Top Rangers" Solana replied,

"Anyway, Mission Complete!" Hastings smiled and all five top Rangers instanly jumped into their Ranger Poses,

"One Mission down, Two Terror groups to go!" Lunick joked, Kate sending him a glance that spoke a thousand word's, to which Lunick nodded.

* * *

**So what could Kate want with Lunick?**

**And why has she been silent since she heard about him and Sol coming to Almia?**

**Find out soon!**


End file.
